hellverseundertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Virus404!Sans
(Warning: this character is non-canon and doesn't appear within the hellverse officially) Backstory Virus404 was one of infinitey codes proudest designs. When Infinitey code saw Error404 as a potential threat to his carefully laid plans to break free into the Undertale multiverse and create complete chaos and after that achieving Omniverse manipulation and Omniverse creation (based on the principles of the fact Infinitey Code can alter things in code-based multiverses and non-code based Multiverses) . So, he decided that as a precaution he secretly started to copy the base code for Error404 and used some virus infected files from the base codes of the Multiverse along with some hidden, unknown things. Once Infinitey Code had all he needed he realized that something with a coding this major being attempted to form would cause the whole multiverse to crash. Infinitey Code was quite unsure how to achieve the birth of his creation but he saw an opportunity when he realized he could put him in a non-code based dimension known as Dead!tales, which was a place of inwork OCs, AUs, and forgotten or discarded creations. Realizing this place would be unaffected by such a birth of creation (based on some of the other OP creations within this realm) he finally brought him into existence in a world known as Fallout!tale. After he was finally conceived, he woke up in an abandoned wasteland were he was confused by where he was and what he was, Infinity code created a mirage of himself through the AU’s weak barrier to communicate with Virus404 and introduced him as his maker, he then proceeded to reveal to him what he was, Virus404 then asked what he should do and Infinitey Code told him “Whatever you desire, my creation, as long as you do what I Need you to do and obey my orders and no others.” then Infinitey code connected a mental connection to Virus404 in order to communicate when he needed to and left him. Virus404 began to use Error404’s intelligence and learn how to use his abilities. He started to roam the far edges of the multiverse where powerful beings like Ink, Error, and 404 did not pay attention too. Then he proceeded to test his power and abilities along with finding out personality traits and soon found out how powerful and destructive he was and through this, Virus404 found out he enjoyed killing, destruction, complete panic, and gruesome sadistic genocides. After a while of traveling his very abilities and powers drove him to complete Madness due to his unstable existence as a virus, along with the fact he kept consuming the whole lives and personas of people. During his unstable existence the multiverse was forced to increase its capacity for the amount of data it could hold (which Infinitey Code could have something to do with this…) and this, in turn, allowed two extremely Powerful beings, like Error404 and Virus404, to coexist together. Overtime Virus404 learned to become secretive by becoming completely other people, allowing him to go unnoticed to a variety of potent beings and did so for almost everywhere he went too, and for some reason he enjoyed doing this and loved to live out in other lives because he wanted to have a sense of belonging, a place to basically call home, unfortunately, Virus404 could never completely fill in that gap and desire and sadly each time Virus404 tried to take an AU as his own, he accidentally destroys them because they cannot handle his existence. While Virus404 was traveling the multiverse he came across rescue!tale, while in Rescue!tale he became typical Froggit and started to do what he usually does until he overheard an interesting conversation. Virus404 decided to peek in and directly in his line of sight, he saw a picture Rescue!tale Gaster held...the picture of Error404 Sans. The revelation of an Error404 was completely new to him, for even through his hive mind and his constant travels he never heard of an “Error404” before. So instead of dismissing this as a myth he decided to find out if this was really true, he began to follow rumors, sightings, and legends of everything that even remotely described this Error404, and by following this trail he finally witnessed Error404 enslave FatalError!Sans, and realized that he himself was never the original 404. Virus404 absolutely despised and hated this with every fiber of his being and decided that if he was to be the only 404, he needs to take care of this 404 first. After this was decided, Virus404 began to stalk Error404 and learn things about Error404 and soon figured out nearly everything out about him through unknown means, he realized that Error404 lost Alpha!tale which Virus404 wanted to take away that place for himself. Virus404 strangely and naturally developed the opposite tastes of Error404, Virus404 now lurks one step behind Error404 and waits for his chance to get rid of him, permanently. Personality Virus404 is Erratic and obsessive in situations, he often tears at people in combat almost like a wild rabid animal but yet is calculative for while he is animal-like in battle he always attempts to find openings in defense and searches for a weakness. Virus404 leaves destruction and chaos where he goes, but is careful not to reveal himself yet to the multiverse. When in conversation he usually rambles and laugh hysterically for Virus404 is emotionally unstable and extremely bipolar. He is also lonely. Appearance Virus404 appears almost like a doppelganger of Error404, but he has qualities and characteristics that also completely separate himself from Error404. Some of these characteristics include the Caution signs, the fact that the blue line which formed a triangle at the bottom of Error404's Shorts is instead red and has a zig-zag look, the jacket is zig-zagged at the bottom, the ring of fur around the neck part of the hood his an orangish-red with light blue zig-zags (that ripple and move almost like slow lightning when he moves), the large three towed feet that strangely appears almost like the ring of fur around his hood, and the black tears Error404 has is instead three light blue scars that run down on both eyes. Virus404 also has a different mouth, this mouth is almost relatable to a fanged jack-o-lantern mouth. Powers/Abilities Code Obliteration Virus404 can obliterate the very code of anything or anyone he desires. Allowing the complete instantaneous destruction of universes, the complete eradication of people and gods, the ability to annihilate any attack, and can counter Code Manipulation. The only beings not affected, are beings who do not have codes and Error404. The reason Error404 is not affected is unknown AU Code Corruption Virus404 can alter and change the base codes of an AU, meaning he can prevent respawning, certain events and backstories from happening, tamper with damages from attacks by beings relative to the AU, mess with the very fabric of magic in the AU, alter the setting and mood in the AU, Cause the laws of physics to be nonexistent within the AU, prevent SAVE,LOAD, and RESETS from being used, redesign the basic functions of the AU, and even tamper with gravity in the AU. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation This ability is not a code-based ability, but it is strangely considered an ability that is non-code based .Virus404 primarily uses this to cause the very scales and the balance of a universe to go completely ballistic, or attempt to annihilate creatures who have no code. Virus404 can control the end forces of existence and the ending of the AU’s universal lifecycle (meaning once the world is destroyed all the parallel versions of that world cannot spawn new ones) he can choose to use Antimatter manipulation, Anti-Energy manipulation, Chaos manipulation, Corrupted Environment manipulation, Dark Matter manipulation, Corruption manipulation, Dark energy manipulation, Apocalypse manipulation, Event manipulation, and Demonic energy Manipulation Infinity Blades This ability was created by Infinitey Code himself. This ability allows Virus404 to unleash any number of tentacle-like binary blades from his upper back, these blades can move with infinite speed, powerful unreal strength and cut through basically everything due to the fact that the blades were designed with the very strings of multiversal code. These blades can grow to any size in any amount of time with no limit to distance allowing Virus404 to cut entire planets in half or pieces in seconds. These blades can cut away attacks directed him or any person he chooses with infinite speed and can go so fast it has the appearance of teleportation. This ability, however, causes Virus404 to actually suffer damage while in use and he cannot use his Apocalyptic Force Manipulation or his corrupting touch, Code Degenerating Touch/ Corrupting Touch/ Infecting Touch This ability makes touching Virus404 very dangerous because it slowly (or quickly as in a few seconds if deliberate) corrodes away and corrupts the files of the things or people that touch him. (if they do not HAVE codes this attack is considered a molecular and atom degenerating touch) Trojan Horse This power allows Virus404 to replicate, copy, and mimic the exact appearance of a person along with abilities which can only be used while being the person. When others look into Virus404’s codes while he is using trojan horse, it will make the HP, DEF, files and other information seem exactly like the individual along with their soul, it even mimics the body's natural responses and autonomy making him unfindable. However if the person Virus404 is trojan horsed as HP goes down to 0 Virus404 will revert to his original form, this ability is often used with mental manipulation by taking memories (and usually killing them) of their feelings, past, personality and everything they knew and then combining it with trojan horse allowing Virus404 to be EXACTLY like the person is in every way. Mental Manipulation Virus404 can Copy, take away, rearrange, or completely redesign the subjects memories, feelings, and past of the people he chooses. This ability is usually used with Trojan Horse after taking memories away and killing the subject. Does not work on Error404. Omni-Virus This Ability lets Virus404 infect things and people he touches with any form of virus he chooses allowing backdoors into blocked of AU’s, Rooting peoples base Files, infecting peoples codes using a virus called spider which is planted into AU’s and alerts Virus404 of a specific name, thing, or description is said in the AU. Power Hijack This power allows Virus404 to hijack attacks by infecting their codes. Except for Error404. O.V.E.R.K.I.L.L form This form is activated when Virus404 combines with Mix!Sans/Infected and equals with power to Error404’s B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y form. This ability can only be used when Virus404 is in desperate need of support. Backup Restoration If Virus404 Sans dies, he will automatically activate a backup file containing his necessary codes which Virus404 hid in the multiverse. The File reactivates his conscious and feeds of the codes and of the AU allowing it to rebuild himself while creating a mirage and fake front for the coding of the universe to make it seem the universe while being fed on is completely normal. This process takes 5 days to fully complete and after the process, Virus404 is fully restored and the mirage and fake front is terminated, showing a black void where an AU was once. Magic immunity Virus404 is not affected by any form of magic (included being healed or boosted by magic). This is because Virus404 is beyond magic, meaning magic is simply considered irrelevant to Virus404 Deus Ex Machina Virus404 can go at limitless speeds, possessing abilities like flash, he can use limitless amounts of strength and accuracy making him dangerous in combat. he also has limitless amounts of intelligence and mental fortitude. he is able to block off completely ANY mental attempt towards him. he also does not require sleep, food, rest, and cannot get tired or become exhausted. He posses near-instant regeneration (at the hands of Error404 this ability is slowed) he also knows every form of martial arts, However, if Virus404 uses this ability to aggressively, he will end up harming himself by crashing and destroying the AU he is currently on Instant Kill Safeguard This ability prevents any "one hits" or "instant kills" from being done on Virus404. it does not mean Virus404 is completely insured against powerful attacks, but it means that if a attack is "instant overwhelming kill" the attack instead of killing him outright teleports him at a safe distance and allows himself to regenerate Unauthorized Administrator This ability allows Virus404 to check (and control) AU’s. He can use this ability to check the AU’s stats (like its past, current events, people present in the world, along with minor things) to make sure it has no unwanted company from certain people. Virus404 also can use this to check out past visitors and see if significant battles are currently active. Virus404 is also able to prevent access and kick out minor beings from the AU he is on (who are not deity rank), this lasts for as long Virus404 wishes, or if Virus404 leaves the AU Coded Hive Mind Virus404 can "code in" a form of root virus through individuals, this ability is usually used on minor characters, But when this root is established Virus404 can take control of the individual (or Individuals) wherever he might be. This allows him to be in many universes at once using other people, the rooted beings are COMPLETELY under his control and mindset, Virus404 can speak through them, act like them, and BE them. He, however, cannot use his abilities through these creatures but can use the abilities of the creature instead. Virus404 can be thousands of individuals at once and act out as each individual perfectly while using them as a source of a network for information. when Virus404 decides to "let them go" this never gives back the individual who they really were, but instead allows them to perform actions and say what they normally would say (they act almost Zombie-like) but they are basically all Virus404 himself. They, however, are also just extensions of himself. if someone attempts to disrupt the hive mind or use it to assault Virus404 mentally it will fail. This is because of the massive scale of this ability and it also provides the same Limitless mental fortitude and coding for Virus404's mind. It is possible to figure out if someone is part of the hive mind by attempting to mentally assault them, for they will find a Mental wall of God-like proportions enabling them to witness a potential member of the hive mind. The extent of how powerful the beings the Hive Mind can affect is unknown (does not work on Error404) Anti Creation Zone Virus404 can prevent beings like ink, creation!chara, and other beings similar who can create things from being able to create them. He can snuff out and completely block ANY attempts at creating things and instantly banish any nonliving object they have already created (Code Obliteration is a little more useful then this ability, but of course this is different, for it is not code related). Unlimited Multiversal Access Virus404 can travel and form glitchy gateways to ANYWHERE in the multiverse (and on special and rare occasions out of the multiverse). He can enter places that are normally unable to be accessed and even enter and infect Firewalls and Anti-virus domains. Once Virus404 creates a gateway only him can step through (unless virus404 wishes to bring something or someone along with him) Virus404 can sometimes create an unstable gateway to Infinitey Codes domain, which, of course, Infinitey Code cannot pass through but Virus404 can drag/carry/push others into the gateway to Infinitey Code, where Infinitey Code will then proceed to do as he likes to the individual (this is utterly horrifying for beings being forced in) Virus404 usually visits Infinitey Code for instructions and the like. Ultimate Self Control Virus404 can perfectly manipulate how much pain he feels (Error404 deals normal amount of pain), the loudness of his voice, the distance of his voice, his subconscious, what emotions he feels, what emotions he can or cannot feel, and even control his Size (for example: Virus404 could if he wanted to grow to the size of a planet). Allies/Servants (you may add to this list if you wish) Mission Virus404 is on a mission like Error404, no one but Infinitey code knows what this mission is, but it involves Alpha!sans. The reason for his mission involving Alpha!Sans is, apparently, Virus404 plans to use him as a source of leverage over Error404, For what you ask? Well.......one day you'll find out. Sightings/Rumors * Core visited an AU once called City!tale, when she walked through the portal out she felt a huge mass of corrupted files infected with viruses and unfathomable amounts of energy instantly Erupted. So, Core!Frisk attempted to see who it was, but somehow Cores vision was being scrambled. * Undertale Chara saw a “Red and Black Sans” appear after Frisk saw the white Sans and when she approached it, it vanished. * CyberCore!Sans saw the codes of a normally peaceful AU go completely ballistic due to apocalyptic forces ravaging it. CyberCore!Sans thought he recognized Error404 Sans coding but began to doubt it when he realized how erratic and corrupted the codes were. * Freaktale Undyne saw Sans.exe in an alleyway with a weird caution sign guy who vanished along with Sans.exe. * Ink Sans saw a weird red and black skeleton in the reflection of the lake behind him in the distance, but when ink turned around.......no one was there, and the reflection disappeared. After that, Ink started having Infinitey Codes visions of a strange dark figure with an infinity sign breaking into the multiverse and causing death and destruction to all in the hands of a truly omnipotent and omniscient being with limitless power that transcends infinity, this figure ink knows is waiting for his chance to break free, but ink doesn't know who this being is....yet * Outertale Asgore witnessed a huge burst of chaotic energy, anti-matter energy, dark energy, negative energy, corrupt energy, and rifts of dark matter in the distance on an asteroid which was obliterated, but when Asgore got there, everything was gone and a cylinder of anti void was there as if the dark matter and space was wiped out in the area. Trivia/Facts * Virus404 is a clever hider. He can kill a loved one and use mental manipulation and trojan horse and live as them completely fooling family, friends, and loved ones for as long as he desires. * Virus404 has no soul. * Virus404 is rarely ever seen. * Virus404 hates Inks and Inks drawings. So he allowed Infinity to bridge dreams to Ink. * Virus404 loves memes. * Virus404 is the strongest member of the virus family. * Virus404 can prevent Error404 from using souls by using Code Obliteration which can * Virus404 is so strong he can make another virus AU. * Virus404 is Error 404's technical cousin. * Virus404 is a god of viruses and apocalypse in all of the Multiverse. * Virus404 is as strong as Error404. * Virus404 hates cookies. * Virus404 can beat all of the deities with little to no difficulty and could probably take on half of the Multiverse. * Virus404 touch is really effective to Error404 and Error404’s Dark Blaster is very effective on Virus404. * Virus404 can prevent teleportation and gateways from forming, allowing him to warp teleportation to where he chooses * Virus404 can kill someone with a touch (established in his touch attack). * Virus404 has unlimited HP and DEF, for his stats have no concept of such things. * Virus404 loves to corrupt things. * Virus404 hangs around Sans 666.exe. * Virus404 is the father to all viruses. * Virus404 is allied with Mix!sans/Infected * O.V.E.R.K.I.L.L will be involved in the Multiversal battle to release Infinitey code. * Virus404 is 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 stronger than other viruses. * Virus404 has no AU to call his own, so he usually wanders as different people. * Virus404 once destroyed a au just by speaking, he overloaded the AU with his text speech * Virus404 loves plays and watching actors * Virus404 can go through objects. * Virus404 hates Errors and is half and half when it comes to Virus!Error!Sans. * Virus404 and Error404 are at equal stands. * Virus404 is Wild and aggressive, he likes to toy with others before killing them, after all killing someone right off the bat is SO boring, and Virus404 wants some spice to his encounters * Virus404 Is connected somehow to Error404 sans, they share a certain trait making a fight between each other very difficult for both sides * Virus404 is looking for the astral mother, Infinitey Code ordered him to find her because she is the "barrier" between Infinitey Code and the Multiverse (reason why Astral mother is the “barrier” is unknown) * Virus404 LOVES pranks, even if they are childish Virus 404 does not care (which the pranks usually involve death to the victim in what Virus404 deems a funny or ironic way to die) * Virus404 Found (glitchtale) Alloy once long ago, he then proceeded to offer her excitement in joining him and Infinitey Codes Order. * Virus404 cannot be paralyzed, Immobilized, Unconscious, or be restrained in any way, this is because of of his Dues Ex Machina, and his ability to "slip through" objects. * Virus404 strongly desires a life * Virus404 is actually (and technically) part of Alpha!tale, however, if Virus404 gets his hands on Alpha!tale, he will claim it and rename it to Omega!tale. * Virus404 hates people who are not code-based. And has a tendency to avoid such beings for they are immune to a lot of his abilities (except for Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, code degenerating touch, and infinity blades ) * Virus404 loves to collect Souls * Virus404 can think of multiple things at once * Virus404 is allied with Unknown!sans. Unknown!sans and virus404 both have a hatred for Error404 Gallery * Category:Manipulater Category:Virus Category:Virus God Category:Gods Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupter Category:Skeleton Category:Characters Category:Wanderer Category:Infinitey Code's Servant Category:Non-cannon